Naruto:Second Chance
by Tamana Surikay
Summary: naruto tidak berhasil mengalahkan madara membuatnya di beri kesempatan kedua dan sebelum kedunia naruto di beri kekuatan oleh Rikudou Sennin. author masih tahap pembelajaran


**A/N** : yo minna saya akan membuat fic pertama saya jika ada kesalahan mohon di maafkan dan beri saran agar author jadi lebih baik lagi.

Genre: Adventure, Family dan Romance

Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya tapi milik Masashi Khishimoto

Pair: ? (masih belum dipikirkan)

Warning: OC, ABAL, GAJE, Time-Travel, DAN MUNGKIN JUGA ADA TYPO

**Naruto POV**

'dimana ini,... kenapa semuanya gelap,... apa aku sudah mati'

"kau belum mati naruto"ucap pria paru baya

"siapa kau apa dan dimana ini" ucapku

"perkenalkan namaku Rikudou sennin dan tempat ini di sebut ruang di mensi"ucap Rikudou

"jadi intinya aku belum mati"ucapku

"sebenarnya kau sudah mati saat serangan biju dama tapi aku akan membawamu ke masa lalu untuk mengubah takdirmu untuk mendamaikan dunia lagi"ucap rikudou

"tapi aku telah gagal"lirihku

"karena itu aku memberimu kesempatan ke dua dengan mengirimmu kemasa lalu dan kuharap kau di sana berhasil mendamaikan dunia"ucapnya

"baiklah aku akan mengubah takdirku dan aku akan mendamaikan dunia"ucapku semangat

"bagus kalau begitu tapi sebelum itu aku akan memberimu hadiah"ucapnya

"hadiah? benarkah" tanyaku penasaran akan hadiah yang akan di berikannya kepadaku

"kalau bergitu kemarilah"ucapnya lalu aku berjalan mendekati Rikudou sennin dan tiba-tiba Rikudou sennin mengeluarkan gulungan lalu Rikudou sennin membuka gulungan tersebut dan terlihatlah dua Pedang. dua Pedang itu memiliki warna putih dangan ujung berwarna sedikit hitam. Panjang pedangnya 55 cm dan lebarnya 8cm. pegangan pedang berwarna hitam dengan ujung berbentuk kepala Naga berwarna biru dan pedang satunya pegangannya berwana putih dengan ujung berbentuk kepala rubah. lalu Rikudou seninn mengambil pedang tersebut lalu memberikannya kepadaku, aku pun dengan senang hati menerima pedang pemberian dari Rikudou sennin.

"pedang itu adalah pendang dewa yang tak akan terpatahkan, pedang yang pegangannya berwarna putih bernama Shizen no yōso dan pedang yang pegangannya berwara hitam bernama Burēdo yōso. dengan pedang ini kau bisa mengkombinasikan semua elemen dan kau bisa menyerap energi alam dan itu adalah salah satu pemberianku kepadamu dan sekarang tutuplah matamu"jelas dan perintah rikudou dan aku hanya menutup mataku

saat tangan rikudou sennin aku merasakan ada yang mengalir di mataku dan aku melihat jutsu-jutsu sepertinya Rikudou memberikanku.

"sekarang bukalah matamu"ucapnya lalu aku membuka mataku dan aku dapat melihat laliran chakra milik Rikudou sennin.

"apa yang kau rasakan naruto"ucapnya

"aku bisa melihat aliran chakra dari Rikudou sennin dan tadi melihat jutsu"ucapku

"baguslah, aku memberimu mata rinnegan dan ingatan tentang jutsu Rinnegan dan 5 elemen dasar. aku harap kau menggunakan kekuatan itu dengan baik"ucapnya

"iya, aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku dengan baik"ucapku semangat

"baiklah kalau begitu waktunya kau ke dimensimu naruto"ucapnya lalu tiba-tiba muncul cahaya ditubuhku dan menghilang.

**Naruto POV END**

~Sky~

Rumah sakit

Disebuah ruangan rumah sakit terdapat 2 anak berbeda gender. anak laki-laki tersebut sedang berbaring berambut kuning jabrik memiliki 3 garis di masing pipinya dan anak perempuan tersebut sedang duduk beramput kuning dikucir dua berwajah hampir mirip dengan laki-laki yang sedang berbaring tapi bedanya dia tidak memiliki 3 garis vertikal di masing-masing pipinya.

'sudah 2 minggu kau tidak bangun naruto-nii"batin anak perempuan

tiba-tiba anak laki-laki yang berbaring tersebut membukakan kelopak matanya dan menampilkan mata birunya. anak laki-laki yang di ketahui bernama naruto memandang di sekitarnya dan menemukan anak perempuan sedang duduk menunggunya. anak perempuan itu lalu mendekat kepada naruto karena melihat naruto sadar dan memeluk naruto

"hiks... akhirnya naruto-nii hiks,... sadar juga"isak tangis dari anak perempuan tersebut dan membuat naruto bingung karena tiba-tiba ada anak perempuan menangis sambil memeluknya.

"kau siapa, kenapa kau memanggulkan dangan 'naruto-nii'"ucap naruto dan membuat anak perempuan tersebut membelak tak percaya karena tidak mengingatnya.

"naruto-nii tidak mengingatku"ucap anak perempuan tersebut dan di jawab anggukan oleh naruto. itu membuat anak perempuan itu akan menangis tapi tak jadi kerena ada suara kakek yang ia kenal.

"akhirnya kau sadar juga naruto, kau tau kau membuat aku, dan naruko menghawatikkanmu"ucap kakek dengan jubah hokage mendekat kearah naruto dan anak perempuan yang di ketahui bernama naruko. naruko berlari menuju kearah kakek tersebut dan memeluknya.

"jiji hiks,... naruto-nii tidak mengingatku hiks... "ucap naruko dan membuat kakek itu membulat matanya.

"apakah benar kau tak mengingat naruko, naruto"ucap hokage dan di jawaban gelengan dari naruto.

"mungkin naruto kehilangan ingatanya, baiklah perkenalkan dia Naruko saudari kembarmu sekaligus adikmu"ucap hokage dan memperkenalkan naruko kepada naruto.

'eh, adik bagaimana mungkin aku mempunyai adik sekaligus saudari kembarku'batin naruto

**"gaki sepertinya kita ada di mensi yang di mana kau mempunyai adik atau saudari kembarmu" ucap kyuubi **

'hm,.. jadi disini aku mempunyai saudari kembar atau adik begitu'

**"bisa saja begitu dan sepertinya di memiliki chakraku Yang"ucap kyuubi **

'hm,... kalau begitu aku akan menjaganya apapun yang terjadi'

SKIPP 1 minggu

sudah 1 minggu akhirnya naruto bisa keluar dari rumah sakit yang menurutnya membosankan. sekarang mereka berjalan menuju kerumah mereka. naruto melihat di sekelilingnya melihat para warga memandangnya dengan tatapan benci. naruto melihat kearah naruko yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan menusuk dari warga dan akhirnya naruto dan naruko sampai di rumah atau lebih tepatnya apartemen kecil. naruto dan naruko pun masuk ke apartemen yang di bilang kecil.

"_nah_ ini apartemen kita"ucap naruko

"kamarku dimana"tanya naruto

"itu di sebelah kamarku"ucap naruko dan menunjuk kamar naruto

"oh, kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu"ucap naruto lalu pergi kekamarnya

"ah, ya nanti aku panggil nii-san untuk makan siang"ucap naruko

"hm"

~Sky~

naruto pun masuk kamarnya dan di dalamnya terdapat pedang pemberian Rikudou sennin. naruto melangkah kearah pedang pemberian Rikudou sennin dan mengambilnya.

"jika aku tinggalkan pedang ini dirumah nanti ada yang mengambilnya, jadi aku harus bagaimana"ucap naruto pada diri sendiri

**"hei gaki kenapa kau tidak menyimpannya di gulungan penyimpanan"ucap kyuubi**

"heh, benar juga ya kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya"

**"dasar bodoh"**

"diam kau kurama"

"**hn"**

naruto membuka gulungannya dan menyimpannya di gulungan penyimpanan. naruto pun melangkah kearah tepat tidur dan tidur di pagi hari.

Skipp Time

TOK TOK TOK

"onii-san bangun waktunya makan siang"ucap gadis berambut pirang yang di ketahui bernama naruko

"ya sebentar"ucap naruto dan membuka pintunya

naruto sampai pada ruang makan dan terdapat naruko yang sedang menyiapkan makanan. naruto menjalan dan duduk di sebelah naruko.

"nii-san kata jiji kita di suruh datang kekantor hokage"ucap naruko

"memangnya kenapa"tanya naruto

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tau"ucap naruko

"baiklah kita harus cepat datang kekantor hokage"

"hai'"

naruto dan naruko mempercepat makannya dan mereka membersihkan piringnya dengan bersama-sama. setelah selesai naruto dan naruko keluar apartemen dan tidak lupa untuk mengunci apartemennya. di perjalanan seperti biasa naruto dan naruko di tatap penuh dengan kebencihan dan caci maki tapi mereka tidak menghiraukannya. sesampainya di kantor hokage naruko langsung masuk sebelum mengetuk.

"hokage-jiji"sapa naruko dan membuat sang hokage kaget karena naruko masuk tiba-tiba.

"ah, naruko kalau masuk ketuk dulu pintunya"ucap nasihat dari hokage

"ah, gomen jiji"ucap naruko dengan cengiran khasnya

"hahh yasudah, karena kalian sudah datang jiji akan memberi tau bahwa kalian telah jiji daftarkan akademi jadi bersiaplah untuk besok dan ini uang jajan kalian"ucap hokage dan menyerahkan uang 10,000 ryo kepada naruto dan naruko

"benarkah? jiji"tanya naruko

"ya naruko"ucap hokage

"yosh ini adalah jalan menuju hokage"ucap naruko semangat

"baiklah kalian boleh pergi"ucap hokage

"arigatou hokage-jiji"ucap naruto dan naruko

"kami permisi dulu"ucap naruto seraya pergi keluar.

naruto dan naruko pergi menuju apartemen mereka untuk bersiap-siap untuk keperluan besok di akademi.

.

TBC

.

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic pertama saya dan mohon beri saran atau memberi tau apa kesalahan dari fanfic pertama saya dan maaf jika ada salah kata karena author baru membuat fanfic pertama saya. mohon review nya.


End file.
